Un cadeau
by Inthenameofbravery
Summary: Kotetsu veut acheter un cadeau pour Kaede et demande de l'aide à son partenaire Barnaby. Attention YAOI KotetsuxBarnaby.


Disclaimers: Les personnages mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec l'histoire, etc..

N/A: C'est rare mais il se trouve que j'aime bien un peu de yaoi de temps en temps...et j'avais pas mal accroché à ces deux là en regardant l'animé alors je me suis lancée dans ma première fic yaoi. Donc vous êtes prévenus sur le contenu.

* * *

**Un cadeau  
**_by Inthenameofbravery_

"- Buuuunny! Aide moi à trouver un cadeau pour Kaede!" Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de plus en plus fort. Barnaby se retourna et vit Kotetsu courir vers lui.

"- Pourquoi je devrais t'aider?" répondit-il. Il semblait visiblement pressé et de pas très bonne humeur.

"- Ba on est partenaires! Et puis tu me dois bien ça!" Kotetsu ajouta à ces mots son plus grand sourire. Il poussa Barnaby en direction de l'ascenseur.

"- Je ne te dois rien du tout! Et on est partenaire uniquement dans le boulot." Barnaby tenta de se dégager, mais en vain. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il soupira et se résigna à annuler ses plans pour la matinée. "Bon d'accord, je veux bien t'aider. Mais j'espère au moins que tu as une idée. J'ai pas l'intention d'y passer la journée."

"Pour tout t'avouer, j'en ai pas! Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire le tour des magasins jusqu'à trouver quelque chose. Tu peux bien m'accorder un peu de temps nan?" répondit Kotetsu. Il guida son partenaire vers le magasin le plus proche. "Celui-là à l'air populaire! Allons-y!"

"Tu es impossible..." Et avec un dernier soupir, il s'engagea à la suite de son ami.

xxx

"Bon c'est déjà le septième magasin qu'on parcourt! Va falloir te décider! Et il est bientôt midi. Je te préviens, j'annule pas mon après-midi pour ça!" Barnaby serra les dents et attendit la réponse de Kotetsu.

"Oyy Bunny t'énerve pas! Je vais trouver! Mais je veux que ça soit parfait alors pas question de prendre n'importe quoi. Mais t'as raison, c'est l'heure de manger. Ca te dit un p'tit resto? Je régale pour me faire pardonner!"

"..." Barnaby regarda sa montre intensément. "Bon ok, mais je veux des sushis."

"Des sushis? T'es sur? On pourrait attraper un truc vite fait parce que..." Il vit son partenaire froncer les sourcils. "...euh ouais. On va manger des sushis! Moi aussi ça me dit bien. Allons y!"

Arrivé devant le restaurant, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

"Au fait Bunny...on m'a dit que tu avais tapé dans l'oeil de la boss?" commença Kotetsu.

"Agnès? Raconte pas de bêtises, on est amis. Et puis je ne suis pas intéressé..." Barnaby détourna le regard.

"Ooh intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre? Allez raconte moi tout! Pas de secrets entre partenaires!" Kotetsu attrapa Barnaby par les épaules.

"Mais arrête! Lâche moi! Je ne suis intéressé par personne! Alors laisse moi tranquille." Sur ces mots, il se leva et sorti du restaurant.

"Aie...j'ai encore gaffé. Mais je voulais vraiment savoir..." Kotetsu se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. "Dire que j'espérais passer la journée complète avec lui. Bon ba je vais devoir me débrouiller seul pour le cadeau." Il se leva et alla régler l'addition. Puis il sorti et se dirigea vers un grand magasin de jouets.

xxx

_Kotetsu est un idiot! Quand est ce qu'il va arrêter de jouer avec moi!_

Barnaby ouvrit la porte de sa chambre brusquement et s'assit sur une chaise. Il serra son poing jusqu'à avoir les phalanges blanchit puis soupira.

_En même temps je lui mène la vie dur... Mais si je changeais de comportement, il se poserais des questions. Pas question qu'il sache ce que je ressent pour lui. Il a été marié alors je sais très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais ressentir la même chose que moi. Si seulement..._

Barnaby retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Quelques larmes lui obscurcissaient la vue et il se leva pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

"Bon tout à l'heure, j'irais m'excuser de mon comportement un peu brusque. Il faudra que j'arrive à trouver une manière d'agir avec lui...devenir véritablement son ami." Et il se dirigea vers la porte en direction de sa prochaine interview.

xxx

Kotetsu monta dans l'ascenseur. Il avait enfin trouvé un cadeau adéquat pour Kaede, un collier avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de nénuphar, petit clin d'oeil à son prénom qu'il trouvait plutôt sympa. Dans son autre main , un second paquet contenait un cadeau pour Barnaby. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait acheter une broche qu'il avait aperçu dans la même boutique. Elle était à l'image d'un dessin animé qu'il avait déjà vu à la télévision: un petit groupe d'animaux composé d'un tigre, un lapin, un girafe et un koala. Sur la broche seul deux d'entre eux étaient présents.

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas le jeter. Je sais que j'ai manqué de tact ce midi...mais je voulais qu'il me dise la vérité. Je pourrais vraiment renoncer à lui s'il m'avait dit être intéressé par Agnès, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il doit me détester..._

Il déposa le cadeau de Kaede dans son appartement, puis se dirigea vers celui de Barnaby. Il inspira profondément, réajusta son bonnet et sonna. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur son partenaire.

"Salut Bunny! Comment tu vas? Je voulais te parler un peu...je peux entrer?"

"...fais comme chez toi." Barnaby se décala pour laisser passer Kotestu. "Moi aussi je voulais te parler."

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Un silence s'installa entre eux et aucun ne savait par où commencer.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour..." commencèrent-il en même temps. Ils se stoppèrent net et éclatèrent de rire.

"Vas y toi d'abord." répondit Kotetsu en reprenant son souffle.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour ce midi. Je suis parti brusquement comme ça sans raison, alors désolé." Son visage se tordit d'un légère grimace.

"Non, c'était de ma faute. J'ai manqué de tact et puis..je comprend que tu n'ai pas vraiment envie de me parler de ta vie privée. Je ferais gaffe à l'avenir. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ne se dispute plus comme ça...c'est assez douloureux." ajouta Kotetsu. Puis il se tût, un peu gêné.

"Je pense la même chose..." rajouta Barnaby. Kotetsu qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, ouvrit grand les yeux. Son coeur commença à battre rapidement. Souhaitant éviter au silence de revenir envahir la pièce, il tendit le paquet à son ami.

"Tiens! Je t'ai acheté ça cet après-midi... Tu risques de ne pas aimer mais ça m'a fait penser à toi alors je l'ai prise."

Barnaby attrapa le paquet et défit l'emballage. A la vue de la broche, il sourit.

"Kotetsu-san, je ne suis plus un gamin..." dit-il en rigolant.

"Seulement Kotetsu! Pas de 'san' s'il te plait. Et je sais mais c'est mignon nan? Ka-wa-ii!"

"Kotetsu... Oui c'est 'mignon' mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le porter! C'est un peu la honte..."

"Mais Bunny, un cadeau comme ça, ça se porte voyons!"

"Mais il y a des limites...si je t'offrais un bonnet avec des coeurs tu le porterais?"

"Bien sur! Ca me ferait même super plaisir d'avoir un cadeau de ta part alors je le chérirait vraiment!" répondit Kotetsu au tac au tac. Il se rendit ensuite de ces mots et rougit.

Barnaby resta sans voix. Il posa délicatement la broche sur la table. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, le silence de la pièce se faisait ressentir et il lui semblait que chaque respiration faisait trembler tout l'air ambiant. L'ambience venait de changer drastiquement. Et Kotetsu semblait presque mal à l'aise, il regardait fixement le sol devant lui et ne bougeait plus.

"Je...ne voulais pas dire...enfin tu vois je...hum c'est que je te.." mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de Barnaby sur les siennes. Surpris, il ne réagit pas au début puis sentant que le baiser se prolongeait, il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur la nuque du blond. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui semblèrent un éternité, ils s'interrompirent pour respirer.

Tous les deux se regardèrent intensément. Plus rien ne semblait exister.

"Bunny..."

"Kotetsu..."

Kotetsu s'approcha de Barnaby et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du blond, puis se refermèrent sur la fermeture de sa veste. Il lui retira lentement, avant de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Après quelques baisers échangé, Kotetsu entreprit d'enlever sa chemise et le tee-shirt de Barnaby.

"- Plutôt bien musclé!" rajouta t'il en rigolant. Barnaby rougit un peu mais ne quitta pas le brun des yeux, puis il la main de sa Kotetsu et l'entraina vers le lit dans la pièce d'à coté.  
Les derniers habits furent jetés sur le sol rapidement et il se retrouvèrent un peu gêné l'un en face de l'autre.

"Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait avec un autre homme.." commença Kotetsu.

"On est deux alors." rajouta Barnaby en rigolant, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de son stress. "Mais je sais ce que je veux..."

"Hoho Bunny, un peu pervers sur les bords non?" répondit Kotetsu avec un sourire malicieux.

"Eh! Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi, non? Et bien voilà!"

"Et devant ce buffet appétissant, je saurais me servir comme je le souhaite!" répondit Kotetsu avec un clin d'oeil. Barnaby rougit et pour cacher son embarras, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il se collèrent l'un à l'autre, la respiration maintenant haletante. Les corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, au point de ne plus pouvoir être distingués. Kotetsu, sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, fit glisser doucement ses mains le long du torse de Barnaby pour arriver au niveau de son entrejambe. "Et je pense savoir ce que je vais prendre en entrée!" Il se lécha les lèvres et se baissa.

Barnaby commença à gémir. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant ses forces le quitter. Les mouvements de Kotetsu s'accélérèrent et Barnaby se mit à crier. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux draps alors qu'il sentit sa conscience le quitter. Plus rien ne comptait hormis les lèvres de Kotetsu autour de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le blond resta allongé sur le lit, le souffle haletant. Kotetsu, les yeux brillant, le regardait d'un regard tendre.

"C'était...merveilleux." souffla Barnaby.

"Et même...savoureux! Mais c'est pas fini." rajouta t-il.

"En effet, maintenant c'est à mon tour." répondit Barnaby en souriant. Mais il fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit des mains l'attraper par les hanches et le retourner. Il se trouvait sur le ventre. "Kotetsu qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée. Laisse toi faire! Fais moi confiance." Et il commença à lécher ses doigts.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas? Att..." Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, qu'il senti un premier doigt s'enfoncer lentement. Il cria, au début de douleur, puis celle ci se dissipa pour faire place au plaisir. Un deuxième doigt fut ajouté, puis il commença à les bouger. Barnaby gémit de nouveau, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kotetsu retira les doigts et vant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de les regretter, il le pénétra.

"Kotetsu!" cria Barnaby. "Je...ne t'arrête pas!" Et il mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris.

"Laisse moi entendre ta voix!" Kotetsu accéléra la cadence. "Je ne pensais pas que le faire de cette manière serait aussi bien! Je sens que je vais bientôt venir!"

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils tombèrent tous les deux de fatigue sur le lit. Après avoir repris son souffle, Kotetsu attrapa la couverture et la ramena sur eux, puis il passa ses bras autour de Barnaby.

"Bunny...c'était merveilleux."

"Je trouve aussi... Mais tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais de moi, alors que tu as déjà été marié à une femme."

"Tomoe a été une partie importante de ma vie. Je l'ai aimé, et encore maintenant je pense à elle. Mais j'ai aussi appris à te connaître. Au début je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile mais je t'ai découvert et on est devenu partenaires...Et j'ai commencé à vraiment m'attacher à toi." Kotetsu se tût, pensif.

"Un imbécile? Merci...pour ta gouverne, je pensais à peu près la même chose de toi. Sauver des gens par passion ne m'avait jamais vraiment motivé. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce que cela signifiait grâce à toi." Il tourna la tête vers Kotetsu. "Tu sais, je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un comme ça. Alors au début, ça m'a fait peur et j'ai préféré continuer à être agressif. Je pensais qu'en te tenant à l'écart j'éviterais les problèmes. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien. Donc aujourd'hui, après avoir longuement réfléchi, je m'étais décidé à agir comme un vrai ami."

"Un vrai ami? Je t'avoue qu'hier ça m'aurait fait plaisir, mais aujourd'hui j'espère devenir un peu plus! Après ce qu'il s'est passé, ne pense pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça." répondit Kotetsu en rigolant. Puis il regarda Barnaby intensément, guettant sa réaction.

"Tu veux dire que tu..? Toi et moi?" Barnaby ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit en position assise.

"Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas?" dit Kotetsu en s'asseyant à son tour. "Tu sais pour moi ce n'était pas un jeu...je t'aime vraiment ." ajouta Kotetsu en fixant le blond, puis il détourna les yeux, embarrassé et un peu triste.

"Non! Ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi non plus!" Il attrapa les mains du brun dans les siennes et le força à le regarder. "Kotestu, je t'aime aussi. Depuis un moment maintenant... Et je veux être plus qu'un ami pour toi." Il se pencha doucement en avant et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je préfère ça! Bon, ce soir annule ce que tu as prévu, je t'emmène au restaurant! Et cette fois, obligation de rester jusqu'au bout." s'exclama Kotetsu, joyeux.

"C'est d'accord. Mais pas de sushi, ce soir je veux manger italien!" répondit le blond.

Il se levèrent et se préparèrent à sortir. Au moment où ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'ascenseur, l'alarme de leurs montres retentit.

"Bonjour Héros! Un vol à été signalé à la grande bijouterie du centre-ville! Vous devez vous y rendre immédiatement. Blue Rose et Sky High sont déjà sur place, mais ils vont avoir besoin de renforts." dit Agnès.

"Ok on arrive!" répondit Kotetsu avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna ensuite vers Barnaby. "Je crois qu'on va devoir reporter l'italien..."

"Pas besoin, on n'est pas des gamins alors il suffira d'y aller après ça." Et il passa devant Kotetsu. "Bon tu viens?"

Kotetsu sourit et suivit le blond, plus heureux que jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé pour que je puisse m'améliorer! Il y a une scène que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire (pas de surprise)...et oui je suis pure et innocente (quand j'écris) donc si vous avez des bons conseils à me donner...je suis preneuse :)  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!


End file.
